O Fim
by Sophia.DiLUA
Summary: [RWSS]UA Após um fim trágico Rony vese obrigado a recorrer a Snpae para salvar a vida de seu unico ente querido vivo.


**N./A.:**_Essa história contem__ um casal homossexual. Deixo claro pra não sofrerem ao lerem. _

_Rony vê no seu odiado professor a chance de salvar a vida de seu único parente vivo._

_A __fic__ tem capa. __http__://i136. os ""._

_Não será muito longa. E o casal é como na maioria das minhas __fanfics__ um casal incomum. Não escrevo pra ser popular no __fanfction__. Escrevo p__or __q__ue__eu gosto. Então se é__ contra o __Shipper__, desculpe, __ficou óbvio que __eu gosto._

_A personalidade de Rony está diferente, mas é proposital, afinal ele viveu __situação horríveis__ e tem um peso sobre os ombros maior do que pretendia.Sofreu muito e cresceu com isso._

_E é UA devido ao fato de ser um casal impossível e estar num lugar mais impossível ainda. E numa situação bem__provavelmente diferente do que a autora faria e fará._

_Bom divertimento. _

**Disclaimer**Meu nome está nos livros? Não. Meu nome ta nos créditos do filme? Não. Ou seja... Não me pertence e tudo aqui pertence a J.K. Rowling. Eu só tive a idéia de escrever isso. E pode ter certeza que não ganho nada além do prazer e da minha tendinite atacada certo?

**Shippers**HP/GW, HG/RW,(somente citados) NT/RL,(aparição rápida) SS/RW(Central.)

**Atenção! Tem citação dos livros!**

Capitulo 1:

**O desespero**

Acabou!

Era assim que se sentia. Certo que na realidade não era o fim e sim o começo. Pelo menos era o que a comunidade bruxa de todo o mundo dizia. Com fim da Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Após a morte de Voldemort, a comunidade bruxa entrou em festa. Agora era decisivo ele não voltaria. E o ar de felicidade era contagiante, todos sorriram e mesmo os trouxas, alheios a tudo agradeceram quando os problemas naturais misteriosos pararam. Sentia-se no ar a alegria.

E não era pra menos. Finalmente a comunidade bruxa teria paz pra viver novamente!

Via-se a vida voltando ao normal pouco a pouco na comunidade bruxa, e as pessoas com um novo começo.

Mas para o ruivo, estava longe de ser o começo, família quase inteira morta, quase, por que sobrará somente um parente vivo: uma irmã em coma profundo devido a maldições imperdoáveis e mais vários feitiços não identificados, e por que sofreu todos esses feitiços? Simplesmente por ser uma pedrinha no sapato do lado das trevas.

Realmente ele agora era o responsável pela família. Mas preferia voltar a ser o caçula que todos mandam.

Seus melhores amigos mortos. Harry foi logo à batalha final, matou, morreu.OU melhor ambos sumiram num feiche de luz sobrando somente uma montanha de pó. Hermione ainda chegou viva ao hospital, mas nem viveu uma semana.

Agora tinha uma idéia certa de como o Lobisomem sentia-se depois da morte dos pais de Harry. Na primeira guerra contra Voldemort.

Lembrou de uma conversa que teve com ele. Onde ele falava sobre como se sentiu após a suposta morte de Voldemort. Tudo batia com o quê ele sentia agora. Como será que o Lupin se recuperou?!

Se pelo menos ele estivesse aqui para conversar. Só que Remus tinha mudado junto com Tonks para a Irlanda. E não iria lá atazanar o casal. Não agora que finalmente tinham paz de viver juntos.

Sorriu ao lembrar. Realmente sua idéia de abrir uma reserva de pesquisa sobre animais mágicos foi algo genial. Agora tanto Tonks quanto Remus poderiam viver dignamente e tranqüilos sem os preconceitos do mundo e ainda por cima fariam um favor a comunidade Bruxa. Hermione se orgulharia dele por ter essa idéia e mais ainda por ter conseguido torna - lá real patrocinando e mexendo uns pauzinhos para conseguir a licença.

Hermione...

Ela estava morta. Assim como Harry...

Olhou pra cama a sua frente, Gina dormia tranqüila naquele quarto, solitária. Coitada, quando foi encontrada cheia de hematomas e inconsciente. Harry ainda vivia, ficou desperado quando viu o estado dela. Era como se mas sem uma parte dele.

Foi difícil dele encarar que não foi por culpa dele que ela sofreu. E sim por ser muito boa nas missões.

Era de entender o desespero dias antes tinham noivado. E logo depois veio uma batalha, Gina foi tortura e desde então estava assim.Semi-viva. Ficou a imaginar o quê passava na mente desacordada de Gina.

Provavelmente em sua mente a mãe estaria bem, o pai vivo, e alguns de seus irmãos também. Teriam como madrinha a Mione e como padrinho ele mesmo, namorando.

Provavelmente, ali, dentro da mente dela, a vida era feliz e perfeita!

Tinha horas como aquelas, que não sabia se era melhor ou não ficar em coma sonhando com uma vida melhor da que viveria acordada. OU ficar naquela situação de semi-vida, dependendo de poções e magias para sobreviver.

Falando em poções, logo chegaria o curandeiro responsável pela Gina. O homem queria falar com ele. Tinha lhe adiantado que era sobre uma poção muito importante.

Bem, o que fosse ele pagaria... Queria a sua irmã sã.

Sorriu irônico. Sempre quis ter dinheiro. Mas não da forma que tinha adquirido.

Como único Weasley , tudo que era dos gêmeos, e os outros veio para ele. Assim como o dinheiro do Harry e da Mione (cujos pais morreram antes dela)

Os dois mais Rony logo no começo já tinham deixado escrito que tudo seria para os sobreviventes do trio.

Para sua surpresa como único aparente vivo dos Malfoy a fortuna deles também veio para ele (essa ele dou na mesma hora).

O ministério também deu uma volumosa recompensa por toda a ajuda que seus entes, amigos e ele mesmo fez a guerra.

Era rico. Muito rico! Um dos mais ricos do seu país.

Mas pra que tanto dinheiro se veio acompanhado com tanta tristeza? Vivia solitário indo da toca para o hospital e do hospital para loja dos gêmeos para administrar depois de volta pro hospital.

Foi tirado de seu devaneio com a entrada do velho e bondoso curandeiro de cabelos brancos e ralos, com um vale grande no meio da cabeça. Com uma barriga proeminente e bem baixinha, mal batia na cintura de Rony, lembra o antigo professor de Feitiços, seus óculos na ponta do nariz e o olhar passava toda a experiência e sabedoria de anos.

- Bom dia Senhor Weasley! – Cumprimenta já se direcionando a Gina, passando a varinha por cima do corpo e analisando as luzes que surgem.

- Bom dia Sr. Mountainvieux , então como ela esta?- Levanta parando ao lado da cama da irmã. Olha compenetrado para o curandeiro antes de continuar- Soube que desejava falar comigo.

- Bom dia Sr. Weasley,- o velho levanta a cabeça e ajeita os óculos como se tivesse procurando uma forma de dizer- A situação de sua irmã é estável, isso em teoria não é um sinal ruim, pois ela poderia reagir a qualquer momento. Já que fisicamente ela está completamente recuperada. No entanto, vemos que em momentos ela oscila, piorando. No começo era raro e curto, mas esta cada vez mais freqüente.

- Mas então...ela está piorando?!?! Mas o quê pode acontecer, ela já está em coma... -Rony não queria acreditar. Fica transparente no mesmo instante- Ela pode...- Uma pausa para tomar coragem e fôlego, não era fácil encarar.- ...morrer?

- Se continuar por esse caminho sim. – Sr. Mountainvieux, suspira e continua pondo as mãos no ombros caídos do moço, ficando na ponta dos pés. Estava condoído por ele. Tão jovem e tão sofrido já, ele viveu tantas coisas que merecia ser feliz durante pelo menos umas três vidas seguidas. No entanto a situação para ele somente piorava. - Creio que a mente de Guinevere, precise de apoio para seguir, ela não conseguirá sozinha,... Sou um bom entendedor da mente, no entanto não consigo penetrar. Ela precisa que alguém próximo faça isso, e mais, como a mente dela está bloqueando precisara de um bom mestre em poções.

- Como assim, preciso que me explique melhor?!?- O ruivo estava em estado de choque, não poderia perder a ultima chance de ter uma família. Ele precisava daquilo para continuar a viver, precisava de algum ponto para se apoiar.

Sempre teve uma família tão grande, vê-los irem um a um era como se o matassem,, agora não poderia mais um! Nem que isso custasse a própria vida!!

- Você precisa de um Legismente muito bom, que ao mesmo tempo seja mestre em poções, .. Veja bem, o corpo de sua irmã já está fraco, ela não resistirá a uma invasão forte, e nem quem entrar conseguirá resistir se não possuir a poção certa...essa mesma pessoa precisa analisar a situação da Srta. Weasley para adequar a poção da melhor forma possível.- o velho senhor senta na poltrona sentando Ronald a sua frente- Por isso precisa de alguém com ambas as qualificações. E não pode ser mediano em nenhuma delas, tem de ser o melhor... O mais rápido possível, pois temo que a situação da menina fique irreversível.

O silêncio reinou pelo que pareceram horas. A mente de Ronald trabalhando era palpável. E o curandeiro somente esperou, sabia que era um passo muito importante.

- Quando tempo eu tenho?

- Creio que no máximo dois meses. Três se tivermos sorte, apartir daí já não garanto que consiga.

Rony olha para a irmã sentido os olhos marejarem. Ele iria conseguir em menos tempo, daqui a três meses ambos estariam tomando sorvete juntos e curtindo a paz q lutaram tanto pra ter.

Mas, aonde achar um bom mestre em poções e legismente?...Pensou e todos os bons conhecedores de poções. Surgiu um em sua mente.

Ok... Ronald o odiava. Mesmo ele sendo inocentado. Ronald continuava o odiando.

- Só conheço uma pessoa... Mas não sei se aceitaria, nunca nos demos bem, e pra ser sincero, nem sei onde está.

- Sei que ama sua irmã. Por ela vá atrás dessa informação. Vá atrás dessa pessoa. É sua única chance.

O Jovem vira-se para o curandeiro fitando-o decidido, mostrando ali por que ele avisa sobrevivido a uma situação que muitos caíram.

- Eu irei. Obrigada mesmo.O senhor está fazendo mais do que um curandeiro normal faria! Até logo.

O ruivo abraça o outro.

- Você é um moço que merece esse tratamento. Boa sorte.

Sem pensa mais foi para casa, tinha muito pouco tempo para conseguir achar um antigo professor.

- Ele vai precisar mesmo de muita chance em pequena.

Sr. . Mountainvieux fala fazendo carinho na cabeça de Gina, mesmo sabendo que esta talvez nem ouça.

Enquanto o curandeiro dava os últimos exames Rony vai para casa.

Chega ao confortável apartamento onde morava, Não agüentava olhar para as paredes da Toca estando sozinho lá. Já nem agüentava direito ficar ali sozinho, mesmo sendo um apartamento bem montado e confortável com tudo que sempre gostou.

Sem perder tempo jogava fogo na lareira chamando por Minerva.

- O que deseja Sr. Weasley?

- Bom dia, desculpe atrapalhar mais é urgente.

- Não tem problema, mas agora me diga o quê é tão urgente?

- Poderia me dar algumas informações. É para o tratamento da Gina, não pediria se fosse outro caso.

- Fale logo! Estou realmente preocupada agora!

- Minerva você consegue contatar qualquer antigo professor?

- Se ele tiver vivo sim, temos o registro caso precisemos de informações referente a matéria ou a organização das disciplinas. Mal deseja encontrar?

- Severus Snape.

O espanto na face da senhora era visível mesmo através das chamas. De todos os professores esse era o que menos desconfiava. Apesar de que, agora, fazia sentido. Ele era mestre em poções.

- Olha se estiver com pressa apresento—lhe o novo professor ele é realmente muito bom. Faz todas as poções que estão na nossa enfermaria

- Desculpe, mas somente serve o Snape. E preciso disso o quanto antes.- o Desespero era evidente na voz dele. E mesmo sabendo que era errado Mcgonnal decidiu ajudar.

- Então peço dois dias. É o mais rápido que posso.

- Por Merlin Minerva. Tenta ser mais rápido!!! Sei que estou abusando, mas... Estou sem alternativas. –Falou frustrado apertando a mão tão forte que já não sentia sangue na ponta dos dedos.

- Acho que consigo amanha. Mas ai o senhor mesmo terá de ir lá conferir...

- Perfeito!! Amanha mesmo pego com você.

Rony tratou de arrumar sua mala com tudo que fosse precisar pra uma viajem longa depois foi no banco sacar uma boa quantia pra viajar e passar um bom tempo fora, depois se obrigou a comer alguma coisa.

Dormiu em cima da mesa analisando tudo que faria. E colocando no papel mais ou menos quanto tempo teria.

Acordou sentindo a luz em cima da manhã entrando diretamente nos seus olhos. Coçou os olhos e olhou o relógio na parede. Já eram oito horas da manhã.

- MEU MERLIN!!! To atrasado!!!!

Corre pela casa pegando sua capa velha que usou durante os anos de guerra e a mochila já jogando pó flú e indo para Hogwarts.

- Bom dia Minerva!

- OU!- Minerva coloca as mãos no coração assustada com a entrada tempestiva do Jovem- Ronald!! Meu coração já não é tão novo!!

- Desculpe! Mas é que eu realmente estou ansioso!!

- Entendo, a pequena Weasley não tem tempo para negociar...

- Sim senhora.- Rony abaixa a cabeça, respira fundo e levanta determinado.- Conseguiu esse imenso favor para mim?

Minerva abre uma gaveta de sua mesa tirando de dentro um envelope

- Aqui está meu jovem. – Quando Rony pega o envelope na sua mão ela completa- Boa sorte. Ouvi dizer que ele não anda tão receptivo após a guerra.

- Duvido que ele consiga ficar mais rabugento...

- Não duvide de Severus Snape.- O meio sorriso da idosa mostrava bem a dimensão da realidade

- Bem melhor eu ir.

Rony entra na lareira no Caldeirão Furado logo depois partindo no trem de Hogsmead, tinha de ir para mais ao norte ainda, para as montanhas.

A viagem durou dois dias, como não conhecia o local onde o antigo professor morava direito de onde ficava o tal povoado teve de ir de trem mesmo.

Ia olhando a paisagem tornando-se cada vez mais fria e triste...Cada vez mais parecida com o seu estado atual de vida. Gostava daquela paisagem. Agradava-lhe muito. Aliás! Era a única coisa junto com a comida, que gostava da viajem,... Não gostava de viajar e deixar sua irmã sozinha no hospital. Estava habituado a ir ter com ela todo dia. Mesmo sendo somente para olhá-la.

Quem gostaria dessa viajem era Neville, tanta planta diferente! Bem, o moço devia estar muito bem agora, herbologista pesquisando aquilo quem ias gostava e casado com a Luna.

Rony permitiu-seu m pequeno sorriso, eles tinham uma filhota de nome Alice, deram pra Rony como padrinho. Era tão linda a menina...

Tinha um ano, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, cara redonda do Neville, e seu rosto bondoso. Alegre. Ela nascera feliz, nascera num mundo sem guerra, sem ameaças e principalmente sem Voldemort...

Pensando nisso viu a sua estação chegando num lugarzinho ermo de poucas ruas.

Em uma hora depois já tinha descoberto que o endereço de Snape era no alto de uma montanha, num casarão com cara de mal assombrado.

- Típico! – Debochou subindo andando já que era um vilarejo trouxa.

_"__O ex-comensal da morte que serviu durante anos como espião sendo odiado por toda a comunidade bruxa, que mata seu mentor por ordem do próprio e segue até quase o fim da batalha com a farsa somente pra no final quase sacrificar a vida por __Draco__ Malfoy, vê o garoto morrer e ele mesmo virar herói.__ "_

Pausa para recostar as costas numa árvore no meio da subida, tinha uma boa resistência devido ao treinamento, mas aquela subida estava realmente cruel.

_"Depois disso que ele faz? Enfia-se no alto da montanha __na vila mais erma do país, na__ única casa na montanha mais alta e com cara de mal assombrada__Parece que ele cansou de assombrar os alunos do colégio pra assombrar os moradores..._

_Agora não me espantaria se descobri que ele virou um vampiro... .Será que quando chegar lá __verei__ um __Snape__ revelando Seus dentinhos caninos?"_

Ao terminar esse pensamento avistou a porta da casa. Agora chegara a pior parte. Convencer Snape.

**N./****A.:**_Bom logo posto a continuação, sei que esse casal não é o preferido de ninguém, mas adoro um desafio, __hehehehe_

_A __fanfic__ vai ser curta com no Maximo mais __2__ caps. Ou 3. Vai depender do andamento e da minha paciência, e provavelmente mais longo do que esse. Que foi mais um capitulo pra mostrar com anda a situação e em que "universo" vai passar. _


End file.
